


And then his face lit up

by pikachuch1mchar



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, I gotta sleep now, M/M, uuuuuhhhhhh it's 2am and this story lacks coherence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachuch1mchar/pseuds/pikachuch1mchar
Summary: Yuki gets incredibly determined while working out with Ryuji and forgets to pace himself.





	And then his face lit up

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post about flash fiction and so I was like 'huh sounds like a good idea' but the problem is I'm tired and I wasn't thinking straight while writing so here we gOOOOOO

“H-hey, Sakamoto, how much longer a-are we gonna do this?” Yuki wheezed.

“Come on man, you said you wanted to know more about what it's like bein a Phantom Thief! This exercise is nothin right now!”

“But…”

Ryuji grumbled teasingly. “Akira usually lasts longer than this…” This made Yuki look up from his previous position of leaning on his knees. Even though he was a mess of sweat and huffy breaths, Ryuji only had a few beads of sweat trailing down his forehead and arms. It upped his motivation.

“Oh, we-well, I can be just as good of a partner to you as Kurusu then!” Yuki quickly tried his best to catch his breath in light of his new enthusiasm.

“That's the spirit!” Ryuji grinned. “But come on, you look like you need a water break.”

“No way! You guys probably don't get water breaks when you're doing… Well, whatever you guys do, so I can keep going!”

Ryuji, being particularly carefree, shrugged. “Whatever you say man.” Besides, he wasn't going to object when Yukis face was all lit up like the night sky. 

“Alright!” Yuki smiled, seeming to gain back every trace of stamina he had when they began their endeavor. 

So, they went to the treadmills. Ryujis specialty, as long as he kept his leg from acting up. Yuki though, not so much. Ryuji glanced at the other from time to time, it was obvious Yuki hadn't used one before. He ran hard, and kept pushing the speed up when he could.

Yuki didn't even really notice as his breath quickly became short again and his running becoming clumsier. He was determined, because if the Phantom Thieves could do it, damn it, so could he!

Ryuji noticed though. Large amounts of sweat dripping to make his shirt stick to his slight frame, his eyes woozily dropping down before snapping back up. Most importantly though, the fact that his clumsy steps were leading him closer and closer to the edge of the treadmill.

On one hand, he could let things run their course and tease Yuki about his inability to pace himself, but on the other, he couldn't bear seeing Yuki all banged up again. He didn't know what it was, but even the thought ached Ryujis heart.

So with that descision, Ryuji hopped off his own treadmill just as Yuki had slipped. Ryuji held his arms out, incredibly surprised when he felt a weight plop down. He was lucky to have caught him, considering how split second it was.

“Damn Mishima, learn to pace yourself a little!” 

“Th-... Thanks…” Yuki said, between breaths. Ryuji helped prop Yuki up, but the smaller boy ended up leaning right back on him. Ryuji huffed at this.

“You're really in that bad of shape, huh?” Ryuji might have been said to lack tact at times, but he was good at sympathy at least. He could actually read the mood pretty well, and now wasn't the mood for any lighthearted tease.

Ryuji found himself helping the exhausted Yuki to a bench inside the gym.

“Alright, just stay here, I'll get some water. You, uh, brought your own water bottle, right?”

Yuki shook his head, kind of dazed. Man, it wa kind of cute. He was exhausted and spacey because of his dedication. It was respectable.

“Alright, we’ll just share mine.” He said, and dug around his gym bag to pull out the plastic bottle.

While he was walking away, Yuki noticed how new sweat made Ryujis shirt cling to his back. He smiled, his brain too tired to tell him the usual drivel about how he shouldn't like guys. He just let a dumb grin spread on his face and enjoyed it.

Ryuji came back quickly, and offered it to Yuki.

“Are you sure?” Said Yuki, “It's your water bottle…”

“Just take it,” Ryuji said, trying to cover his impatientness with a calm insistence, like Akira always did! He was failing miserably though, and just shoved it in to Yukis hands and then sat down besides him.

“Thanks,” Yuki said, bewildered. “Uh, again. Thanks again.”

He started drinking the water to shut up, but ended up chugging it. The cool water was exactly what he needed! He wished he had taken the water break earlier! 

In his haste though, a drop of water stuck in his throat. Before he knew it, he was barely suppressing coughs. Ryuji laughed. “Man, you can't even pace yourself at this!”

“H-hey!” Yuki turned towards him, trying to look angry, but unaware of the pout that rested on his face. Ryuji thought it was adorable, until Yuki accidentally coughed right on him.

“Gross!” Ryuji laughed louder.

“Shit! Sorry!”

Ryuji took the water bottle from him and started drinking out of it himself. Yuki, now with only the repetitive sound of workout machinery and clinking weights, became overwhelmingly fatigued. He leaned on Ryuji and closed his eyes, sleep quickly coming over him.

“H-hey, you didn't let me do this on the plane!” Ryuji exclaimed. But, coherence was lost on Yuki at that moment. He hummed a small ‘mhm’ in response, although he didn't grasp what Ryuji had even said.

“Hey Ryuji,” Yuki mumbled. “This was fun, I'd like to go with you again.” Ryuji sighed. The guy was obviously on the brink of being unconsciousness. 

“Of course man.” He answered anyways.

He took a few more gulps of water before he could hear Yukis breath even out and slow down. He was so determined, it was nice to have someone as enthusiastic as Ryuji was. Not that the others weren't enthusiastic, it was just that Yukis brand of it felt closer to his own. Something familiar. 

He ruffled Yukis hair roughly.

“Dork.”

Ryuji could just wake him up before the last train. He should definitely rest now. Fuck what the others in the gym thought.


End file.
